


Hanging by a Thread

by littleredbean



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, F/F, Unhealthy Relationships, nayeon-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredbean/pseuds/littleredbean
Summary: At the start of it all, there were things to be happy about.But as dwindling love fights desire to keep trying, the thread wears thin.As does patience.





	Hanging by a Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song, 'Old Habits Die Hard' by Allie X.  
> 

At the start of it all, there were things to be happy about.

They had been on a total of ten “proper” dates and had hung out together many times between those dates. Their hearts were fluttering with the sensation of being in love. They were in their honeymoon phase for three months, and they never wanted to leave it. They never  _ imagined  _ they would ever leave it.

Giggling and capturing one another’s lips in chaste, sweet kisses, drunk off the feeling it gave the both of them. Always wanting more. Never wanting it to end.

Momo would snuggle up to Nayeon on the couch, her head in the crook of the older woman’s neck as they watched romantic comedies and animated movies. Nayeon’s arm would be wrapped around her waist, her hand softly caressing Momo’s hip, their fingers intertwining every so often.

They were in their honeymoon phase. They never wanted to leave it.

\--

The three months had passed them by, and before they knew it, they were slowly slipping out of their phase. Or Momo was.

_ Wanna watch another movie?  _ Nayeon had asked her, a wide smile on her face.

_ Hng, not tonight, I’ve gotta be up early in the morning. _

Nayeon understood. She always understood when Momo suddenly couldn’t make time for her. She still loved Momo. Momo still loved her.

Movie night every night became movie night every couple of nights. Momo’s head was still in the crook of Nayeon’s neck, and Nayeon never stopped wrapping an arm around her once.

They were definitely still in love.

\--

Another month passed them by, things were slowly changing. Their dates had become much less frequent. Only one dinner date.

Nayeon had gone to Jihyo for advice at the end of the month,  _ Do you think maybe Momo is getting bored? _

_ Nayeon, Momo still loves you. It’s typical in a relationship for things like that to happen. You sometimes get too busy and life sometimes catches up with you. But it’s up to the both of you to push through. _

Nayeon figured that Jihyo was right; at the end of the day, they still loved each other.

\--

Two more months flew by, and their text conversations were getting shorter.

Messages filled with hearts and emoticons and cute pictures sent back and forth became short, quickfire texts. Maybe a heart if Nayeon was lucky.

She never stopped sending hearts. Or emoticons.

It was only six months into their relationship. Nayeon wondered how things could change so quickly. One day, she went to Jeongyeon to see what she thought.

_ Maybe the ending of the honeymoon phase was too abrupt? I don’t know. Maybe you should try something a little simpler, show each other that you still really love one another. _

Nayeon figure that Jeongyeon was right. At the end of the day, they  _ did  _ still love one another.

\--

Before they knew it, they had been together for ten months. Nayeon had been trying Jeongyeon’s advice since the first time she heard it, buying little gifts here and there, showing Momo pictures of their first dates, reminding Momo of the times they had.

She took her out to dinner one night.

Momo admitted that she was being a little distant, and tried to do things over with Nayeon.

The older woman was thankful, and still so in love that she could fall apart in Momo’s arms. So she did, completely, for the first time that evening, and it felt  _ good.  _ It felt  _ so  _ good. For her, and for Momo. They were like two halves who perfectly fit together.

She thought they were truly finding love again.

\--

Their one year anniversary. A bouquet of roses placed in Nayeon’s hand. The same chaste kiss placed on her lips but it didn’t taste as sweet.

The older woman pushed it to the back of her mind, until their kisses became less and  _ less  _ sweet, and started tasting more and  _ more  _ bitter.

Nayeon went to Mina for advice.  _ Things don’t feel the same, I don’t know why, they just don’t. _

_ I don’t know...is it something you’ve spoken to Momo about? _

Nayeon couldn’t lie to herself. She had only had that conversation with Momo once. But she could lie to Mina.

_ Well, maybe try talking to her again at some point, if you truly don’t think things are going well. _

The woman nodded, but never had that conversation. To her, everything was fine.

A bouquet of roses was a symbol of love.

And Momo definitely still loved her.

\--

It was fourteen months in that they had their first big argument.

Nayeon didn’t bother to remember what it was about. Something pointless and stupid that she and Momo should really not have argued about.

That didn’t stop her from going to Chaeyoung to talk about it.

_ Things have been really aggravating me. I want to talk to her about it, but it’s like she doesn’t listen to me. _

_ Calm down, Nayeon. Everything will work out, just, talk to your girlfriend and discuss your feelings openly and honestly. _

Nayeon had to thank her friends for being so wise. She  _ did  _ have that conversation, and it ended with them finding common ground. Nayeon knew that Momo still loved her, and Nayeon knew that she couldn’t live without Momo.

\--

Nayeon had to wonder what had happened to put them in this position.

The comfortable posture of Momo’s head in the crook of the older woman’s shoulder, slowly became her head against Nayeon’s hip as she tried her best to stay awake while watching the film. Momo was tired, and needed to be up early in the morning.

Nayeon understood. She always understood. She loved Momo.

\--

_ Nayeon, things aren’t going to get better if you don’t do something about this soon,  _ Tzuyu had told her. Dahyun was stood beside her, and agreed.

_ Your relationship has kinda taken a turn for the worst. You need to decide if you’re really on the same page. _

\--

The older woman was not one for giving up so easily.

One night, she asked Momo if she wanted to go out for dinner, and saw her do something she had never done before at the suggestion.

In the sixteen months they had been together, not once had Momo  _ rolled her eyes  _ at the idea.

Nayeon felt her heart break, but that was quickly put back together by a kiss to her forehead and a promise that they would go out and do something  _ soon. _

_ Am I doing something wrong?  _ Nayeon had thought to herself.

\--

_ Nayeon, I think it would be best if you call it a day on the relationship, I mean, look at you two. You barely do anything. You two were once so full of love for another, where the hell did that go? _

Sana’s words stuck to Nayeon more than the words of the others.

Nayeon had to squeeze her eyes shut to prevent tears.  _ She  _ was still so full of love for Momo.

Maybe Momo wasn’t so in love with her after all.

\--

Much to Momo’s surprise, it was _ Nayeon  _ who was the first to leave.

As dwindling love fights desire to keep trying, the thread wears thin. As does patience.

Nayeon had nearly lost all her patience.

So Momo witnessed Nayeon leave her house.

She didn’t know if she was still as much in love with Nayeon as she was before.

Nayeon cried her first proper tears in what felt like forever. She  _ did  _ still love Momo.

\--

Something always brought Nayeon back. Whatever it was, she felt a need to be with Momo again.

Every time she tried to follow Sana’s advice and leave, she came right back to Momo.

She came back in the hopes of those chaste, sweet kisses.

Those romantic comedies and animated movies with the comfortable posture they were once accustomed to.

The sensation of feeling so drunk off the other one’s love.

Nayeon wondered where that all went.

As much as Nayeon tried, she inevitably failed.

And Momo felt her thread wearing thin. One day,  _ she  _ would lose  _ all  _ of her patience.

And Nayeon would still be clinging on to the hope of another chance as her thread had not since snapped.

Nayeon could  _ never  _ lose her patience with Momo.

After all, she  _ did  _ love her.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @littleredbean37
> 
> p.s this was so angsty and hard to write why did i go down this route :')


End file.
